


Master Dragneel

by Infinite_J



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Master Dragneel, Master Natsu, Mature Natsu, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Romance, Tenroujima Arc, wise natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: Instead of going to Tenrou Island both Cana and Natsu were forced to stay at the guild. When they hear of the news about Fairy Tail being gone, they find closure together and Natsu steps up and becomes the leader they need to get through this.





	1. The Loss of Tenrou Island

His eyes fluttered open as something was being pressed and wiped across on his forehead. The light blinded him for a moment as they adjusted. The first thing he saw was a blur of brown hair, and the unmistakable smell of booze. "Cana?"

"Hey, you're awake," She stated as she dabbed his forehead clean with a wet cloth  He couldn't see her properly his vision was so blurry, he had the worst headache imaginable.

"What happened?" He asked trying to sit up when he felt hands on his shoulders forcing him back down.

"Hey no, you have strict orders of bed rest." She says, her tone stern. "You was fighting Gildarts, he says you started to look rough but insisted on fighting. Idiot," She says grabbing him a glass of water, "and then as you fainted he couldn't stop his attack so you went flying. Here have small sips."

"How bad?" He asked, dreading her answer he leaned forward to take a few sips of the drink she offered. He heard he place the glass back on the side before he heard her sigh. He felt hot, he never feels hot. Warm, sure. But never boiling. "Broken leg from the hit and apparently you have Drocon Flu, according to Gajeel its like your version of the chicken pox, you get it once but its just the symptoms are worst." She tells him. "Your leg is healing nicely, thanks to Wendy." She tried to lighten up the situation.

"No wonder I feel hot if I have the flu. I feel like I'm on a train in a volcano. ." He groans, his eyes finally adjusted, he looks into Cana eyes as she's there over his face again, wiping his forehead again. "So how long have I been out, how long till the S-Class trials?" He asks. She dreads to answer this question.

"That's the thing Natsu," she pauses taking a moment to look him in the eyes, "its today."

"What!" He shoots up, this causes him to groan in pain as Cana pushes him back down with ease. "That means I've been out for an entire week!"

"I'm sorry Natsu, I know you was 'all fired up' for the S-Class trials." She says with a grin slightly mocking him by quoting him but she was being sincere. Realisation slowly hit him. "Wait, Cana? You were nominated as well, why are you here with me?" He asks as he feels her dabbing his forehead once more. "I told Master I didn't want to do it. I do it every year and fail. I need a break or I'll end up quitting entirely," She pauses for a moment to notice his confused expressions before she continued, "plus someone had to take care of you, there was no way I could leave you alone with Macao and Wakaba." This answer caused both to chuckle, which in turn made Natsu clutch his head in pain. 

"Okay you sleep, I'll get you some medicine from Porlyusica." She tells him, he was already half way there. "Thanks Cana. You're the best." He says sleepily, eyes closing. She could hear a faint snore as she left. ~~~~

* * *

"What do you mean its gone!" Natsu shouts angrily trying to stand with his crutches, the flu had gone after a few days so he took the opportunity to move around. The rest of the guild looks to him in that outburst. Happy had flown from off his head from the outburst.

Doranbolt and Lahar couldn't meet his eyes, grim looks covered their face as they looked at the ground like children getting told off. "It is completely gone. Grimoire Heart and Agnologia attacked. They fought their hardest, they beat Grimoire Heart and then Agnologia arrived and attacked, The Island disappeared, destroyed we presume from his breath attack." Lahar tells him, still couldn't bare to look him in the eye.

"No..." was all Cana could say the rest of the guild was speechless. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "No! We lost them? Lucy? Gildarts? I never got to tell him..." But what she said was lost through the sobs.

Lahar and Doranbolt took their leave, to let the guild properly mourn and they really didn't want to face an angry Dragon Slayer right now, even if he did have a broken leg. The guild had become quiet, no one could muster words. Only sounds of sobs could be heard. Happy was being comforted by Macao while Natsu was busy. Natsu had managed to get Cana up to the infirmary, even with his broken leg so she could be alone, she didn't need to be watch in this state, not Cana. However when he tried to leave she grabbed his hand. She whispered "Stay" He had never heard her so broken, Cana was... well Cana.

"I'll stay for as long as you need me to." He tells her as she sobs into his chest. He stroked her hair in comfort. "Need a drink?"

She slowly stopped sobbing and looked up to him, tears staining her face, and then she let out a laugh. "God, I think If I have a drink now I'll never stop." Her smile then dropped. "What do we do now? They all gone."

He wiped a tear from her face, "Cana. There's no proof of them being dead. The Island disappeared, there were no bodies, no rubble, no nothing."

"But-" She couldn't even get the word out before Natsu cut her off, as if he knew what she'd say.

"But nothing! Until I see proof that they're gone I won't give up. I won't lose hope!" He tells her, he the flashes her his trademark smirk. "Besides, Master Makarov, Gildarts and Erza were there, some of the most powerful people ever! Plus they have two Dragon Slayers with them. And the rest are too stubborn to die. They wil return"

This caused her to give him a little smile. "Lets not forget Elfman is way too manly till die." This statement caused her to laugh slightly. This lightening the mood a bit

"Look ," He says his tone getting all serious, "They may not return today, tomorrow or anytime soon. But someday they will. I know it."

"Thank you Natsu." Mira said with a smile of her own. Their faces were very close now, they quickly oved away and both were left a small blush on their faces. "I hope you're right."

"Come on, lets go check on everyone else. They need us right now. We need to give them hope."

* * *

The next few days were rough. People were taking them missing hard. Discussions were had about more searches. To look for any signs of them, any remnent. Meetings were set up with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale on their searches. But that would be in the next few days, maybe a weeks time. Today everyone had gathered to the guild after hearing Macao wanted to discuss the guilds future.

"I know this is tough time for everyone." Macao starts," we lost our Master, our strongest, our friends... our family. But we hope that they will return someday.But we can't just hope. We need keep going, living, we can't let this stop us. We need to keep this guild in perfect shape for when they get back!"

"So, how do we do that?" Cana asks.

"We appoint a new Master. We make a plan."

"But Macao how can we appoint a new Master? The previous Master is supposed to choose." Natsu points out.

"And he did." This caused looks of confusion from everyone.

"He did?" Natsu asks, looking to Cana she was just as confused.

"He did. Master wrote a list, like a will. In which any case he were to die or go missing before appointing a new Master."

"So who is it?" Max asks impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that! Now Masters Makarov was cautious so he put three names down. Two of them aren't actually here. Gildarts was first to be appointed," Natsu noticed Cana shifted at his name, "second was Erza and third was... Natsu."

Most of the guild went quiet and pale including Natsu. He eventually pushed past the lump in his throat, "M-me." He stuttered.

"Master must of gone nuts before he left." A guild member shouts. This caused some of the guild members to glare at him.

"Why me? I can't do this. I can't be in charge! I'm irresponsible! I'm-"

"Perfect for it." Cana cuts him off. Natsu is baffled at this. "Natsu you are the Heart and Soul of this guild. You inspire us all. You was in crutches and you were helping people through what happened. Whe n the mood is down you know exactly what to do. I'm not saying you aren't an idiot. You are an idiot. A massive one-"

"Your point Cana."

"My point is you maybe irresponsible, but you will protect our guild no matter what. That's why he chose you. You are a shinning light, and we need you to get us out of this darkness." Everyone was silent from this speech from Cana, she blushed when no one said anything. Natsu continued to stare at her.

"I like it!" Wakaba shouts.

"Yeah! Go **_Master_ **Natsu!" Romeo shouts in support. Romeos words brought Natsu out of his trance. He looked down to the boy cheering him on.

"So what do you say?" He looks to Macao, "Ready to be our new Master?" He looks to Cana and then back to Macao.

"Well if everyone agrees, "he looks around and big cheer of 'yeah' and 'go natsu' ws heard. "Well then. I'm all fired up!!" He yells. "I may not be the first choice. But I'll still do my best. So lets make them all proud and continue to be one of the strongest guilds." This speech caused everyone to cheer with their new Master.

* * *

That night it was only Natsu and Cana in the guild still. Everyone had left sometime ago. Macao and Wakaba were helping him with his new role. As well as a few other members. Natsu was determined to take the role seriously. He started learning everything about being a Master of a Wizard guild. He even contacted other guilds they were close to for advice, Master Bob of the Pegasus Guild was incredibly helpful. He had been held up in Makarovs old office or should he say his new office. 

He hears a soft knock on the door, "Master?" Cana asks in a slightly mocking tone.

She could hear his small laugh before he responded. "Come in Cana."

"You almost finished? I'm ready to go home now... Master." She says with a giggle.

"I'm never going to get used to that." He says with a small grin. "Yeah I'm almost finished, just organising some of my things for tomorrow. So much damn paperwork! No wonder Gramps complained all the time." He moves around all of his papers ordering them for tomorrow.

"Really taking this seriously then." She points out, leaning against the door frame.

"Of course, need to make sure everything is fine for when they get. No way will Fairy Tail fall on my watch." He says in a serious tone before flashing herh is trademark smirk.

"Hey where's happy?" she asks him, as she approaches his dresk

"Little guy is at Mirajane's. He miss the Lisanna a lot." He explains finishing with all of his documents. "I'm going to pick him up on the way home." 

"But isn't their place on the other side, and nowhere near your house." Cana points out.

"I guess so but I need to get him." 

"Yeah but there's no point you going all the way home afterwards. Just crash at mine, I live right near by."

"Oh Cana that's kind but I wouldn't want to intud-"

"No, its okay. I could use the company." She tells him with a smile.

"Well thanks. That is something I can relate to. It can get quite lonely." He says with a low sigh.

"Is that why you always end up at Lucy's." The Card Mage, her smile never faltering.

"Yeah. Even Happy doesn't stay at home that much anymore, half the time he'd be at mine or with Lisanna, but recently he be staying with Wendy." He pauses for a moment. Stopping in place.

Cana doesn't notice at first, but when she hears a crash behind her she spins round. She turns to find Natsu on his knees, head hanging low. "Natsu?" She says his name softly. She moves to his side. "Natsu what's wrong."

"Wendy. She was on Tenrou Island." He says in a low voice. "Wendy. She shouldn't have been there. She should've been here, safe." His hand forms into a fist.

"Natsu..." Her voice was soft, "We need too keep having faith, remember? When she gets back she will want to see you in high spirits." She takes his hand to comfort him. "We need to have hope."

"You're right Cana. Need to have hope." He repeats, looking to her with a smile. They both get up and continue their walk. They arrive at Mirajane's, Natsu pulls out a key, Cana wasn't even going to question why Mira allowed him a key and he went and got Happy. When he returned. Happy was asleep in his arms. "Sure you don't mind us staying at yours?"

"I don't think either of us should be alone." She responds as she stars waling in the directions to her house. Natsu had never been to Canas before. She pointed at it from a distance once but he never took it into detail. It was nice. Not too small not too large. "How comes you don't live at Fairy Hills?" 

"Well I did at first but it was like having room mates and I had enough and wanted to have my own space." She explained as she lead them into the living area. The inside was nice, defintily looks bigger than it does on the outside. "Its only one bedroom so you can take the bed tonig-"

"What? No, Cana its your bed. You sleep in it. I'll just sleep on the couch, I can sleep anywhere."

"I'd feel bad if you slept on the couch. How about we just chare it, I have a basket Happy can sleep in, I'll put a pillow in it and a blanket." She walks to the bathroom to gab the basket. 

"Are you sure about sharing the bed? The couch is fine."

"Its fine Natsu, its been a long day, you were working hard. You need a bed to sleep in."

"Okay, we shall share then." A small blush as on his face at this statement, but Cana didn't notice, or he hoped she didn't. He placed Happy in the basket and then she showed him the bedroom.

"You can have the left side." She tells him as she grabs some clothes to sleep in. He puts Happy down on the floor on his side. and he climbed into bed. She followed suit after she had changed. "Well, goodnight, Master Natsu." She says with a small snort of a laugh and turns off the lights.


	2. Moving Forward

Natsu awoke early the next morning feeling exceedingly comfortable. This bed was far better than his own, even better than Lucy's. His eyes slowly drifted open and as his vision cleared he was face to face with a sleeping Cana. He looked at their positions and it seems that in their sleep they had started to cuddle and Cana was lying on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. He looed over to Happy who was thankfully still sleeping in the basket.

She was sleeping peacefully with her head and hand lying gently across his chest, hairy everywhere. He didn't have the heart to move her, nor did he want to, especially when he saw the smile on her face as she slept. He had always found Cana to be one of the sexiest and one of the most gorgeous girls out there. Everyone fault he was so dense, that he probably didn't have these kinds of feelings, but he did. He's always found Cana attractive as well as Mirajane and others, but he didn't want to seem like every other guy, looking at her like perverts, looing at them like Macao and Wakaba do.

Cana started to stir and when she finally awoke it took her a minute to realise their positioned and quickly moved. "I'm really sorry Natsu." A blush crept on her face

"Heh no problem," her mirrored her blush, "It was, ya know, nice." Cana looked away from him as her blush intensified. She opened her mouth to responded but was interrupted  by a certain blue fur ball.

"Natsuuuu! Why aren't we at home!" The blue feline whined.

"Well our house is on the other side of Magnolia to Mirajane's, so Cana let us stay here."

"Oh okay." Happy noticed the blushes on their faces and a small grin formed on his face but before he could make his usual 'you guys like each other' comment, Cana cut in.

"So breakfast? Or do you need to get to the guild."

"Breakfast does sound good, but I need to sort some stuff out with Blue Pegasus this morning, we should be sending a another boat out to look for any signs of Tenrou. Hibiki is going to use everything his archive magic knows on scanning for signatures." Natsu explained. He could've sworn he saw a flash of disappointment on her face. She didn't say anything at first but just came out with an 'oh okay'. As he was leaving with Happy planted on his head, her turned around and said, "But how about dinner later, just us two, a thank you for letting us stay here."

"You don't have to thank me. But sure, as long as you're buying." She said with a smile he smiled back and made his leave. He could feel the grin on Happy's face as they left. 

"Not a word Happy, not a word."

* * *

The morning went normal. His meeting with Ichiya and his lackeys was simple enough, he took a small group of Fairy Tail members and set sail as soon as. He was finishing off his paper work when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in. He said not looking up from the paper work on his desk.

"Hey Natsu, " Macao says, Natsu could here the grin in his tone,  "a little blue flying cat told me something. Said you spent the night at Cana's. In fact, he said you shared the same bed. Wanna fill me in, you dog!"

Natsu had a smirk forming on his face as he looked up, "One. It's Master Natsu, dont forget it . And two. She offered her home for me to stay as my house was too far. I tired to take the couch but she wouldn't have it Macao." Unknown to the two, the card mage in question could hear everything being said outside his office. She continue to listen in.

"Oh yeah then why did Happy tell me you were both blushing when he woke up?"

"Well... I mean we did wake up in a..." But the rest went unheard by a mumble. 

"What was that Natsu?"

"We did wake up... c-cuddling." 

"Oh yeah? Ha who knew you weren't as dense as you look." At this he got glare from Natsu. "How was it? Waking up to her?"

"Honestly," He paused. Oh god what if he hated it Cana thought. Maybe he felt awkward, she continued to listen closely dreading the answer, "Incredible. I've never felt anything so natural that waking up to her." Cana did not expect this. A blush grew as scarlet as Erza's hair. 

"You know," Cana froze as the voice spoke, "you shouldn't eavesdropping."

"You also shouldn't sneak up on a mage Wakaba." She says as she turns to look to him. "I wasn't eavesdropping. I came to speak to Na- Master, and overheard them."

"Yeah,  I overheard a little as well." He paused to take a moment to smoke his pipe. "Incredible ay? Seems our Master has a thing for you Cana." She starts to blush again. "And it seems you feel the same judging by the look on your face." At this she said nothing. What was she supposed to say? But before she could think of a reply Macao had exited Natsu's office to find the two outside.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Oh just having a chat. Come on, Romeo was looking for you." And with that, the two older men left. Cana took a moment to gather herself. Letting the blood retreat from her cheeks. She went to knock on the door to have in pulled open in front of her, and she was face to face with Natsu.

"Oh, hey Cana," He said with a bright smile, "did you need something?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Its getting close to the end of the day. I was wondering if we were still going out tonight or if you were going to be too busy with all your Master duties."

"Yeah, we're still on. I got a lot of it done. It was just all forms I had to fill out about me being Master. Would've been so much easier if Levy was still here." He said with a his trademark grin. "But yeah, dinner. Once we close up the guild."

"Okay good. I'm glad. I'm looking forward to it." She tells him, a little bit of blood rushing to her cheeks. "What you going to be doing to the guild closes then?"

"Well, I was thinking of looking into other forms of Magic. Gramps knew so much Magic. He was even a wizard saint. I'll never be as good of a master as he was, but if I could get to a tenth of his level I think we will be okay." He tells her. Cana just stares at him, his smile almost looking sad now.

"Natsu, you're already a great master. I think learning new magic is a great idea. All of us could do it. Learn together and from each other. We all stick to one type of magic. It would be smart to widen our knowledge a little." Cana tells him. But his smile still looked sad. He nodded at he suggestion. "Natsu. You've only just started. You're going to be an amazing master. When they return Makarov will be so proud."

"Thank you Cana. I hope so." His smile brightened. "I'm going to head to the guild library. Look into other fire type move. Maybe something like Fire Make magic." He told he before he ran off down the stairs. She stares at him, he's being incredibly strong, trying not to be sad about the missing wizards. Even making jokes about needing Levy's help, but Cana can still see that its hard on him.

"What an idiot." She whispers to herself, smiling at the thought of him. She walked down the stairs to the main area and sat down with Wakaba and Macao. Macao offered her a drink but she declined. Both of them gave her a look but decided not to question it right now.

* * *

Cana walked to the front of the guild. She went home to get changed. She decided as this was a dinner at a restaurant she'd maybe dress a little differently. So she went into the furthest depths of her closet but found zilch . Nothing to but her usual style of clothes. So she had to do a last minute shop, she quickly caught one shop just before it closed and found this really nice dress, primarily blue with a gold pattern on it. Definitely something Mirajane would want to borrow when she gets back. She then put her hair up in a ponytail to continue with the theme of changing it up. As she walked up to the guild she found Natsu locking up the doors. "Hey Natsu!" She yelled to get his attention. He turned to look at her and his mouth was wide open.

When she finally was directly in front of him he gathered some words out of his mouth. "Wow... Cana... Incredible." But that's all he could get out.

"Thank you Natsu. I like it when I can leave a man speechless." She says giving him a wink. "Now come on. Stop gawking at me. We need to get to dinner." She says grabbing his hand to pull him along. Snapping him out of his trance. She gets half way up the street when she realised something. "Hey, where are we even going to dinner?"

"Topez Central. Max recommends the steak there." He told her, as he kept a hold of her hand and took the lead towards the restaurant. Once they entered the restaurant and got seated the waiter asked what they would like. They both ordered the steak, however Natsu ordered rum while Cana only had a water. Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Water? Fairy Tails notorious drunk having water instead of alcohol. Cana are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Natsu. I just haven't been drinking, not since the day we heard about Tenrou." 

"But why? We're all dealing in our own way but why stop drinking?" He asked, quite puzzled at her choice to stop drinking.

"I just... when we heard I realised I live in this alcoholic bliss. Just kinda going through life and not living it though. I just needed a break. So I'm not going to drink, not until they all return. And even after that I'm not going to drink as much as I use to."

"That's... wow. That's incredibly mature of you." He smiles at her. He rest his had on hers. And they stare into each others eyes. A blush creeping on their faces, their eyes continue to stare into one another only breaking on the arrival of their food and drink.

"So, how was your trip to the library? Find anything helpful she asks." Cana asks as they start their meals.

"Oh well ya know, hard to know what to look for. But I did find a few books. Maker Magic: Fire Volume, Know Your Lacrama: Dragons, Magic in the Cards, Illusions 101 and Telepathy and Me." He listed off. "I did think of looking at Crush but I don't want to be like old Gildarts crushing the walls." He finished off his sentence with a bit of a chuckle before he noticed her face at the mention of Gildarts. "Everything okay Cana?"

"Huh? Oh yeah fine. So a wide range then. Card Magic ay? Trying to become the new resident Card Mage Natsu?" She said giving him a look.

"W-what? No! Of course not!-"

"Natsu, I'm just yanking your chain. But seriously why Card Magic."

"Oh well I just thought it might come in handy. Plus I wanted to know more about your magic, I remember someone saying a Mage's magic sometimes reflects the type of person they are." He told her, a small blush forming. But before she could make a comment he moved on. "I want a range of Magic as well. I thought Telepathy would be quite good and simple. Need it incase Warren is out. Gramps told me Illusions were Master Mavis' specialty once, so I thought that may come in handy and then as I said I wanted to look into Fire Make Magic." 

"You forgot one. The Lacrama one, bit of a pink sheep in a flock of black sheep choices." 

"Ah well, it was just a stray thought. Maybe looking into another Dragon Slayer Magic like getting a Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima or a Water one, or enhancing mine with a Fire one. I thought as its my type of Magic maybe harnessing it further wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Interesting thought. They're rare though, so it might take a while to find one and even then they'll be expensive. But then if you found it, imagine the possibilities. You'd be one of the strongest wizards in Fiore." They continued their date, finishing their food, talking about the future of the guild which lead them to be talking about the Tenrou group.

"Hey Natsu can I tell you something?" She asks warily.

"You can tell me anything?" He told her with his trademark grin.

"Well... did I ever tell you why I joined the guild?"

He put his finger to his lip as he thought. "No I don't think you have to be honest."

"Well it was to find my father. He was a member of the guild. And when my mother died I came to find him." She explained, holding back a little. She hadn't told this to many people.

"Did you find him? I've never heard you call anyone Dad."

"I found him, but I never told him." She continued, "I didn't know how to, it got harder and harder every time I saw him. And then I realised that he was quite powerful and started to feel unworthy, like I had to prove myself to be his daughter."

"But Cana he would've loved you no matter what. That's what Dads are for."

"I- I know, but I just couldn't get the words out when he was around. I did tell Master Makarov, he kept my secret."

"Well, why don't you tell him now? I could be there with you if you wanted."

"I wish I could," she told him, Natsu could see tears in her eyes starting to form. "I missed my chance."

"What do you mean?" He asked her, reaching for her hand.

"I should've told him when I had the chance. I could've grown up with a dad." The tears started to fall. Natsu lifted her chin so their eyes met. He wiped away a few of the tears but didn't say anything. She took a few deep breaths before continuing, "My father was Gildarts."


	3. Secrets and Training

"Natsu?" His face had gone completely pale. "Oi Natsu," She waved her hand in his face, "Anyone in there?" She knocked on his head which unsurprisingly made a hollow sound. "I suppose not." While she waited for Natsu to process the information she sat back and drank her water. "God now I really want a drink." But she didn't. She continued to wait. And wait. And wait. She ordered them some dessert in the mean time. Hopefully he would be responsive by the time it arrived.

"Whaaaaat!" He finally screamed as the food arrived.

"Finally!" She said gleefully, but she noticed the waiters look. "Oh no, sorry not you. You was quite quick actually. He just took some time to take in some information." The waiter nodded at this with a smile and walked away. Cana grabbed he spoon and started to eat her ice cream. "Natsu, eat your before it melts." 

"Gildarts is your father?!" He exclaimed. She nodded while having another spoonful of her ice cream. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, well its true. Now," she picked up a spoon and shoved it in his hand, "eat before it melts." 

"I mean... wow. I get why you were nervous. Hehe," he then paused for a moment, "hey, sorry for like trying to fight your dad all the time." He laughed nervously, scratching his cheek slightly.

"It's fine Natsu." They finish their meal. And talked a little more. More about Gildarts and Tenrou. He got her to talk about her mother and why she chose card magic. She heard some stories of Natsu and his childhood, growing up with Igneel. Once they finished with dessert and talking Natsu paid and he walked her home. "You know Natsu, I had a great time." She told him as they walked up to the door.

"Yeah, me too. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah we should." She said as he push a stray piece of hair behind he ear. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this a date?"

"Uh.. I-I mean, I'd like it if it was." He blushed so hard, he wasn't good with things like this. 

Cana blushed as well. "I'd like it if it was too." And with that she leaned in and kissed him. Natsu was stunned for a moment before kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her close. 

"Wow." Natsu muttered as they pulled away resting his forehead on hers, "That was..."

"Incredible" She finished for him. They stood there for a moment, not moving before Natsu started to pull away.

"Well, I should be getting home. Happy is probably at Lisanna's again, so I should go check."

"You could stay here." She said quickly. Too quickly, he had no idea what she said.

"What was that?" He asked turning back to her.

"Well if you want, maybe you could stay here again. I'm sure Happy will be okay." She said he blush intensifying. God she missed alcohol, it made these situations so much easier.

"Yeah, you're right. He will be okay." He said walking back to her. He cupped her face and pulled into another kiss. It was much more passionate before and when they pulled away they were gasping for breath. She then took his hand and lead them inside.

* * *

Weeks has passed since Natsu had become the Master and so far things were going well.

With most of Fairy Tail strongest members now missing and Natsu taking on a lot of the responsibilities as the Master the guild wasn't really able to complete as many difficult missions as they would have liked but they were making due.

However even though they were doing well financially, Natsu had pretty much forced everyone into training more as they could be doing better. Some like Bisca and Alzack had welcomed the training while others like Macao and Wakabe had been more than a little hesitant, both men getting on in age argued that they didn't need to train with all their experience but their complaints were unheard and Natsu still forced it upon them. They needed to pick up the slack. The guild hall was often very quiet recently, with some leaving the guild believeing that somewhere else would be better, Natsu didn't hold anything agaisnt them and other members were either out training or on missions which meant that the new guild master had plenty of time to get to know the card mage more. They had been dating a while now, and most members knew, some had caught them in the act.

Cana would laugh at his antics he may be taking his role seriously as Master, he was still Natsu. Cana looked around the hall noticing that it was just her and Natsu. She knew this wouldn't last, people would be getting back from missions and training, the peace wouldn't last.

He looked tired, bags were forming underneath his eyes. The large yawn he made didn't help his case. "Natsu, you haven't been sleeping." She stated, concern in her voice.

"I have. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He says with a smile.

"And the night before that. And the one before that. And before that. You forget we share a bed Natsu."

"I'm fine Cana honestly."

"No you're not, plus you've been sleeping here every so often, that's not healthy Natsu. Is it Nightmares?"

He didn't dare lie to her, the glare she was giving him was scarier than Erza. "Okay, some, but they aren't that bad. You don't need to worry." Before she could continue arguing he got up from his seat and headed for the back doors. "I suppose I should get some training in while its quiet."He turns to look at Cana giving her a smile. "Why don't you come train with me?"

"I can't, there's no one to man the bar then." She tells him.

"So? No ones here. Come on, as your Master I'm telling you to come train." He says with a smile, arm reached out to her. He didn't have to tell her twice, she ran over and grabbed his hand, he pulled her along with him to the field. She got to spend time with Natsu so she wasn't complaining.

As they entered the field, he let go off her hand, to her disappointment. They slowly stop in the middle of the field. Cana gets ready to use her Card when Natsu drops to the ground. "Umm... Natsu?"

"We're training our Magic Power. Fighting is one thing, but we need to do more than that." He tells her as he crosses his legs.

"Wow Natsu, never seen you pass on a fight. You've really matured these last few weeks." She says with a smirk. He flashes her a smile as she sits in front of him.

"This is about strengthening our minds. I read somewhere its good to have a partner with you." He informs hers. "There's this technique to help, you want to try?" She nods, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He grabs her hands and closed his eyes. "You focus on me while I focus on you, we need to feel each others magic."

"Really read up on this." She states, gripping his hands and closing her eyes.

"Now, focus on my hands. Feel it, feel my energy. We are using our magic to sense one another. This in turn helps our own magic power and reflexes. This is to help us sense danger and respond better and to be able to sense other wizards more." He explains.

They do this for God knows how long feeling each others power, loosing track of time. When they finished they both felt exhausted. But they could feel each others powers, sense it. Like they could see each other without looking at one another. "That's enough for now, I read it shouldn't be done often, only like a session a week really." They both head inside to get a drink.

They grabbed some water and sat down in his office, she was making sure he wasn't going to fall asleep here. So while he was reading up on other magic she decided to ask a few questions.

"Hey Natsu can I ask you a few things?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Of course." Natsu replied quickly.

"You and Lucy… you spent a lot of time with her... were you two ever… together…" She asked giving her a eyebrows a wiggle at him

Natsu grinned a little. "Can you keep a secret?" Cana;s heart dropped as her mind instantly gave her the image of Natsu confessing his undying love for the blond. She nodded anyway. "Don't ever tell anyone that you heard it from me but," Natsu looked around to make sure they were still alone. He leaned in close to her, "Lucy's got a thing for Mirajane." He whispered to her.

Cana jaw dropped as her heart fluttered back to life. "No way." She asked in amazement. "I never would have guessed she was into chicks."

"Well, not just chicks but she had a big thing for you for a while but when she got to know Mirajane more and it went all down hill, as in she literally fell down a hill thinking about her." She snorted at this."You should've seen Lisanna's face when I told her Lucy was bi, she almost screamed in joy before I told her she was into her Sister."

"Wait Lisanna's gay?" She asked, learning so much.

"Nope, also bisexual, I was the first person she told, way back before she went to Edolas." He told her with a smile, this made her slightly angry, she barely knew anything. "I also know about Laki, she's gay. Mirajane is bi. Max is gay and so is Warren." Cana's mouth dropped.

"I can't believe people trusted you with this." Natsu just shrugged at this, not looking up from his book. "Okay next question. What about any other girls. Any romances before that?"

"Okay, I'll answer this but after you have to answer some of my questions, deal?" She nods in agreement. "Yes I've had a few romances over the years."

"No way! Come on you gotta tell me."

"Okay well there was Lisanna, she was my first kiss. But then she disappeared." He paused looking up from his book thinking. "Next was Levy, it lasted maybe two months. It didn't go too far. And lastly was..." The last part he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that last part."

"Uhem… Mirajane." He said quickly, going back to his book like he didn't just drop a bomb on her.

"No freaking way!"

"Now it's my turn to ask you questions."

"Nah not yet, I need details!"

"Okay fine. It was more recently. Maybe before we met Wendy it ended. She taught me a lot. She was my, y'know, first time." She gawked at this. Little Natsu wasn't a virgin! "Now your turn."She froze a little, fearful to what he will ask. She nods for him to go on. "Okay, so what about you? Any guild romances." He asks, taking a sip of his drink watching her intently.

"Ah well, a few flirtations here and there. Drunk one night stands but never anything serious." She pauses taking a moment to let the blush go down and then said, "however there was this one guy, very cute and funny. But of an idiot. I've found myself falling for him more and more recently." She says, not daring to look him in the eye.

He looked up in interest. For a moment she thought she could see jealousy on his face.

"It's you, Natsu, you idiot. God we've been sharing a bed for weeks."

"Oh har har. You're so funny." He says annoyed at her joke to get him all jealous. She leaned over the desk and pulled him to a kiss and he completely forgot what he was mad about.

Finally breaking their kiss for some much needed air they continued to stare intently into each others eyes. They were about to kiss again, the moment was perfect… when there was a loud knock on his office door. They quickly moved, acting like nothing happened their faces covered in a blush.

"Ahem... come in."

They both looked to the door and slightly glared as they walked in.

"Hey Master, the guys from Blue Pegasus are here and want to talk to you" Macao explained as he walked in, Blue Pegasus following him behind him.

Natsu sighed. "Of course they'd turn up now." He groaned. They were greeted by the ever strangely attired Master Bob of Blue Pegasus.

"Master Bob." Natsu greeted politely.

"Master Natsu, always good to see you. Sorry its so late." He smiled, that smile always creeped out Cana. "We just wanted to tell you about a meeting of the Masters soon, in Clover Town."

"No it okay. I'm always here late. Okay thank you for the information." Natsu says with a sincere smile, "Anything else?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you this in person. We have currently stop the search for Tenrou Island. Its been weeks. And no sighs. We can't continue to use resources right now. I hope it is understandable."

"Of course, I'm grateful for your help." Natsu says shaking the mans hand. "If you find anything, please let me know."

"Of course my boy. I'll see you at the meeting." And with that they had all left again. Macao left afterwards. Natsu went over to Cana and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He planted his lips onto hers.

"I don't want you to go." She murmured against his lips.

"I'll be back before you know it." He says giving her a kiss on her forehead. "And when I get back we can do whatever you want. That sound good?" He says looking down at her.

"Sounds fantastic. Now lets go get you packed."

"Yeah I need to tell happy. I'll get the quicker if he me for some of the journey."


	4. No One Messes With Fairy Tail

I'm baaaaaaack!" He yells kicking the doors open. Happys 'Ay sir!' was barely out of his mouth when Natsu was grabbed by the hand and dragged back out of the building, all he saw was brown hair as he was dragged through the street of Magnolia. She dragged him all the way to her house. As they entered she forced him against the wall and start to kiss him like her life depended on it. Their tongues wrestled before she pulled away, Natsu groaned in disappointment.

"You, stay right here till I get back. I'll call you when I'm ready." She tells him. Natsu reluctantly lets go of her waist. He waited 'patiently' for her to call for him, by patiently, I mean he was fidgeting around, basically bouncing off the walls.

"Natsu! Come on in!" She yells. In a second he was bolting into her bedroom, like lightning. He busted through the door and found the brown haired beauty. She was sitting there, on her knees with only one of his vest on, open and another one of her sexy tiny thongs which she seemed to be displaying to him, alluring him to take what was his.

The dragon slayer couldn't help but growl in approval as his instincts slipped through for a second.

The sound of her boyfriend's growl peaked her interest as she stared at him with that teasing look that only she had perfected. She bit her lip at the sound of his growl, keeping in a moan of her own.

"Hey there." She said seductively.

"Cana." He moaned as he moved towards her, he tackles her captures her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. He ripped of his own clothes in the process and started to kiss down her neck. She moans loudly, it was as if the whole of Magnolia could've heard her.

They weren't seen at the guild until two days later. The neighbours of Cana's  had complained about the noise that 'just didn't stop' as they said.

* * *

The next few weeks were going well. Everyone that was left was working well, training hard. Natsu got Macao to agree for Romeo to start learning magic. Natsu had also decided that he would get a dragon slayer lacrima once he finds one.

Bisca and Alzack had announced their engagement, which was a light in all the dark in their lives, it was nice for everyone to hear some good news and celebrate. Cana and Natsu's relationship was going exceedingly well, they were good for each other, helping each other through this rough time and helping one another keep faith that their friends were still alive.

Natsu was in his office, reading over a book he found on the 'The History of Fairy Tail." It was a detailed story of how the guild was founded, and what happened with the founders. It was a personal copy of Master Makarov's. He was up to the part where Mavis had used Law when he was interrupted by the sound of the guild hall doors, slamming open.

"So this is the once great Fairy tail," He heard a smug voice from downstairs, "What a joke!" Natsu closed the book and left his office to see who was insulting his guild. He kept quiet and watch the scene play out for a moment. There were five mages standing at the door.

"You are not welcome here." Romeo standing from his seat, Happy sitting on his head agreeing with an 'aye'.

"Children? Is that how low you have become?" He boasts, laughing.

"You heard him, you aren't welcome. Leave. Now." Wakaba shout as he gets up from the bar. "Before we make you leave."

"Well, well, aren't you a tough guy" The slim one says, with a dirty disgusting grin. "We ain't here to fight. We are here on business." The five men enter the guild further, Natsu continued to wait in the shadows, till he believed was necessary.

"How about you make my friends and me a few drinks sweetheart." He says giving Cana a wink, and a slimy grin. As they sat down at a table. This didn't settle well with Natsu, it was bad enough people ogling her in the street, he hated disgusting gits like him flirting with his girlfriend.

"I ain't the bartender pal." She said as she nod at Kinana to make the drinks.

Kinana reluctantly made them drinks, however she did spit in every single one of them. As she served them, their leader, the slim one was constantly looking Cana up and down, the temperature in the guild was rising..

"Where's your guilds Master?" One of them asks, "Rude not to greet your guests."

"He's up in his office. Working." Cana spits out in anger. She was tempted to start a fight, but she knew what the rise in temperature meant.

"What do you want with our Master?" Romeo blurts out.

"Well, brat, Twilight Ogre is setting up a hall here. We are here to explain the new pecking order." The leader explains.

"Is that so?" Natsu asks as he walks down the stairs. The heat was starting to rise more, the guild members knew it was about to get messy real fast.

"Ah so your this pathetic guilds Master. Glad you decided to show your face." The leader says, in his smug voice. That voice that was slowly grating and getting on Natsu's nerves.

"So you're here to explain the pecking order." Natsu asks, not bothering to really pay attention to them.

"It's simple really. We will be on top, with all the cool and high paying job and you'll get out scraps," Their leader states, getting up to face Natsu, "And if you don't like it, I'll make you like it." With this he grabs his massive mace ready to swing at Natsu when it starts to melt in his hand.

"Okay I heard you. Now you listen. You will leave. Get out of my guild. Out of my town. Out of my sight. You pathetic, disgusting bastards. Leave. Now." He says with a growl, his body becoming engulfed in flames. But they wouldn't listen. Their leader told them to attack. "Fine." He says snapping his fingers together, **"Fire Make,** **P** **hoenix"** He says in a demonic voice. Bright golden flames erupted around him, it took form into the shape of a giant Phoenix and it attacked the five mages, in one blow they were on the floor, twitching.

Natsu walked over to the leader. And placed his foot on his chest, causing him to grunt. "This was a warning. Now leave. If I ever see you again. If I ever hear your names said or the name Twilight Ogre, I'll be coming for you. No one messes with Fairy Tail.." He pressed his foot down hard before lifting it off, letting them run away in fear.

As soon as the intruders had left the guild hall its large wooden doors slammed shut and noise of cheers were heard from his guild.

Natsu sat down at the bar, as Kinana served him a drink, Cana sat beside him. "Do you think he will take the advice?" She asked

"Probably not." Natsu stated mockingly. "Their boss will probably come by one day. Hopefully not for a while." He added with a chuckle. Cana laughed with him.

"Hey Natsu!" Natsu turned to the voice, Romeo was running over to him, Happy still on his head. "That was an awesome move!"

"Thanks Romeo, it was a new one I learnt recently, thought I'd expand my magic further. Next on my list is Card Magic. Which I was hoping," He turns to Cana, "You would help me with. Maybe you can teach Romeo as well." He says as he lifts Romeo up onto the stool next to him.

"Sure. I'd be happy to teach you." She says with a sweet tone, she grabs a drink for Romeo.

"Good, it'll be good for Romeo to learn this young. You're going to be a great mage Romeo I know it." He says flashing him his trademark smile.

* * *

"Okay so the magic I use is holder Magic. So I use attacks and summon items or illusions with my cards. I can also do fortune telling with them, but it takes a lot of concentration use fortune telling and it might not always be correct." Cana explained as they sat in the library. "I can also use card magic to change my clothes, call someone and hide people or objects inside them."

"That's so cool!" Romeo exclaims.

"I know right. Changing clothes are one of the more simpler spells to use. But if you mess it up you could come out naked." She continues to explain the fundamentals to Natsu and Romeo. She went into detail for quite a while before letting them attempt changing clothes. Both were naturals to Cana's dismay, she hope Natsu might mess up. They continue to practice and furthered the train before Macao interrupted them telling them that it was time for Romeo and him to head home. Romeo groaned but followed his father. Natsu and Cana called it there for card magic for the day. They didn't want to leave Romeo out. Cana went to leave and expected Natsu to follow but he stayed where he was. Grabbing a book she recognised as 'The History of Fairy Tail'. 

"You seem very interested in that Natsu." She noted, as she walked back over to him.

"Its astounding how they learned their Magic. And how Mavis used Law, then creating her own. It even has the instructions on how to use Fairy Law." He explains, excitement in his voice as he continues to read. Cana looks over his shoulder but the pages were blank.

"I don't see anything."

"I would guess that Gramps put an enchantment on it so only Masters of Fairy Tail can read it. I recon he done it after he learned of Laxus' attempt at using it in the Battle of Fairy Tail."

"Are you going to learn it?" She asked, as she stood behind him, playing with his hair a little. 

"Maybe. It would be useful. Gramps only uses it when necessary. But I have an issue with it."

"And what's that?"

"Well Mavis created it to improve the original spell Law. But the more enemies it attacks the more energy it draws from the users life. So there is still some risk to it. Its so offensive, I feel there needs to be a similar spell that is more defensive. Taking out a lot of enemies is good and all. But say you're facing an army and our side is injured and low on magic power, we'd still be at a disadvantage. It would be good to have one that heals and replenishes magic power. Or even an enhancement for a short amount of time, like boosting their powers." Natsu explains, as he turns the page to the book, scanning it for some kind of answer but he doesn't now what he's looking for.

"That would be awesome. But what would you call it? Fairy is already taken." She pointed out, Natsu only hummed a response. She sat down next to him and watched as he read blank pages so intently. His mind at work. He had matured on such a small amount of time. Taking on so much all at once, she wondered what toll it was taking on him that he wasn't showing. She continued to sit and watching him, she was brought out of her thoughts when he slammed the book shut. 

"Okay, that's enough for tonight. I think tomorrow I'll focus on looking for that Dragon Lacrama" He said getting up. And turning to Cana. "But now I think I should give some attention to you." He said with a smirk. Pulling her up from her seat into a heated kiss.

"About time." She said when they pull apart. "Come on lets go home."

"Too long. My office." He growl out. He picked her up, causing her to squeal and put her on his shoulder as he ran up to his office and locked it.


	5. Future of Fairy Tail

Over a year had passed since Tenrou Island went missing. The year was now X786. Fairy Tail hadn't given up on them. But they weren't wallowing in self pity. They were still one of the strongest Guilds in Fiora. Thanks to their current Master. The guild members had grown over the years, some new ones joining, a few leaving to find their own destiny's and their own ways in life. A woman with long brown hair stood at the top of the stairs looking over the guild. She wore a red and white checkard bikini top and some black trousers. She watched as members were coming bac from jobs or going on new ones. The ones coming back head to the bar to grab some food or a drink. While the ones leavin are saying their goodbyes not knowing how long it'll take.

The front doors open and a couple walked in holding a baby. The brown haired woman ran down the stairs to them. "Alzack and Bisca!" She exclaimed as she ran up to them. "I'm so glad to see that you're better Bisca." 

"Thank you Cana. Do you want to hold her?" She offered, Cana nodded taking the baby very carefully.

"Has she got a name yet?" Cana asked, trying not to wake the baby.

"No, we wanted Master to name her. He's sort of the reason me and Alzack are together."

"Wow, I'm sure he'd love to. He should be back soon. He had to go to a meeting of Masters in Clover Town." Cana explained, as she said this the guild doors opened again and in walked their Master. He hadn't changed much over last year. Hair still pink as ever but he did currently have a five o'clock shadow and there was a noticeable scar going over his right eye, going from just above his eyebrown down to the middle of his cheek. His scarf wrapped around his wasit currently, and a blue cat sitting on his head.

"Natsu, you're back." Cana said as she bounced the sleeping babe in her arms. Happy flew off of Natsu's head and landed on Cana's

"Oh look at the baby." He said watching her sleep. 

"Yeah the meeting was done in no time. Just some normal stupid stuff." He said walking over to Cana giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Its good to see you Bisca. Are you okay to be out of bed? You did just have a baby."

"I'm fine Natsu." She said with a warm smile, but he could see bags under both hers and Alzacks eyes. He turned to Cana and asked if he could hold her, she paced him the baby reluctantly.

"What's her name?" He asked copying exactly what Cana was doing before. 

"Well Natsu, we thought you could name her."

"M-me? Why?" He stuttered, shocked at their request.

"Well you told us the story of how the First Master was the one who named Makarov. And since you're partly the reason she even exists, we would be honoured if you named her Master." Alzack explained.

Natsu stood a little speechless. "Wow, guys I'm so honoured. To name your kid and a future Fairy Tail member." He looked down upon her and smiled. "How about Asuka?" Bisca and Alzack smiled at each other.

"Its perfect. Thank you Master." Bisca said as she yawned.

"Hey why don't you guys go have a sleep in the infirmary. You look liked you need it. I'll look after her." He told them, they were pleased to do so and they sped off to get some form of rest. He sat down on a near by chair with baby Asuka in his arms. Cana joined him and stared at how he was with her. "Hey there Asuka. I'm your Uncle Natsu. Welcome to Fairy Tail." But the baby didn't respond and continued her sleep.

* * *

Natsu rested back into his office chair as his girlfriend sat across from him. "You were really good with Asuka. And it was so nice of you to let Bisca and Alzack take a break. They looked in dire need of it." She told him.

"Yeah, well I told them we'd help anytime. And I told them not to worry about jobs for a while. I'd pay for till they're ready. A baby takes up a lot of time." 

"Y'know, Natsu. Watching you with the baby, it made me think what it would be like if we had our own baby." She said looking over at him from the other side of the desk. Watching for a reaction.

He smiled widely. "I would love that Cana. Family is amazing and I'd love to have a kid or two with you someday."

"What if I were to tell you that someday, is today." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked

Cana sighed at this. "God you can be dense sometimes. Natsu... I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He asks, making sure he had heard her right, she nods softly. "Pregnant...pregnant. Y-you're pregnant." This time he said as more of a statement.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" She asks, fearing that he was about to respond badly.

"Okay? I'm amazing. I'm brilliant. I'm going to be a father!" He said, a wide smile on his face. He jumped over his desk and pulled her up from her seat, he grabbed her face and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you so much." The words fall naturally from his mouth. Cana smiled tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." She said as they hugged. 

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!" He paused for a moment. "Okay, starting now. No big missions for you. Not until you've had the baby."

"Natsuuu-" She whined. "Please don't get all protective already."

"I'm serious Cana, no big missions. Just stuff to get by or stuff with me. No going on your own." She agreed, no point arguing. Plus she didn't mind too much. She didn't go on many missions currently anyways. She was helping run the guild, helping with training and the only missions she went on now was with Natsu, theyd do a high paying one or two, one for them, so they could pay for food and other things. And the rest is paying for all of the apartment of the lost group of Tenrou. 

"When should we tell the guild?" She asked as she sat back in her seat and he leaned on his desk.

"Not straight away. We'll just leave a little while."

"Agreed."

"Come on. Lets go home" He said getting up and gathering a few things.

* * *

"Natsu its been a month. It won't be long before I start having a baby bump. We're lucky it hasn't started showing yet. We need to tell them." Cana said as Natsu was reading in the Library. "Natsu are you listening?"

"Huh what?" He responded as he looked up at her. She groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry Cana, this book is awesome. Its filled with all different types of magic. There's a section on telepathy, a section on thought protection, I'm currently reading the one on Transfiguration. That's the next one I want to master."

"Natsu you already know so much. You mastered Fire magic, Illusions, Telepathy, Storm and Lightning magic. As well as knowing a lot of other forms of magic even if you haven't mastered them. Why do you want to master more?" She asked. He a sad smile formed on his face.

"I just want Gramps to be proud of me. I need to be worthy of taking his place. I need to make sure we are protected. That you are protected." He explained. A tear falling from his face. "I can't lose you, not after we've lost so much." 

"Oh Natsu." She said, pulling his head towards her. Stroking his hair. "You won't lose me. You won't lose us. Gramps will be so proud of you, he might have a heart attack that we haven't been run into the ground. But he will be proud." She told him. He chuckled at her joke. 

"Come on then, lets go tell the guild about the baby."  

"Oh so you were listening?" 

"What do you mean?" As he walked out of the library, Cana face palmed hard. But followed him out the door. There were a fair amount of people in the guild, some getting ready to leave. Some had just returned and others were just sitting around relaxing. He cleared his throat loudly, getting a few peoples attention. "Hey guys listen up!" He yelled getting the rest of their attention. "I've got some big news."

"Oh yeah? Has it got anything to do with Tenrou?" Asked Max from his seat. 

"No but I do need to discuss whos going on the next boat to scan the area. Its been a few months now, we need new data." A few heads nodded and some murmured before he continued, "No the news is... Cana is pregnant!" The guild erupted with noise. Excitement and questions from each and every person. 

They spent hours celebrating the news, discussing the future. Cana getting advice from Bisca as she not long had her baby. Some asked if Natsu and her would get married. But they hadn't really discussed it. Once everyone was done celebrating people started leaving. Natsu told Kinana that he would lock up so she could go home now. She thanked him and left, slowly people left. Him and Cana finished cleaning up. Natsu grabbed a few books for home then grabbed the sleeping blue cat from his office. After this they locked up the guild hall and started their journey home. "Well they all seemed happy for us." Cana noted.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Happy hadn't told anyone." He said gesturing to the cat on his shoulder. "He can't keep any secrets."

"Very true" She said as she laughed. "Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should get married?" She asked and he stopped walking.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"I mean, I love you and I'd love to be your wife. But are we ready to get married?" She asked. He chuckled at this.

"Cana, we're having a kid. I think after that we're pretty ready for anything after that." He said smiling at her. She laughed with him. "But. I don't think we should get married yet."

"What? Why?"

"I mean we can be engaged but we should wait. For the Tenrou group to return." He said smiling. "Gramps should officiate. Erza will want to plan it. Everyone will want to be there." He paused for a moment, taking her hand. "Plus, you should have your dad walk you down the isle." She just stared at him. Tears welling in her eyes, for Natsu to consider any of this shows how good of a man he is and how he's changed so in such a short time. "Hey now, watch you crying for?"

"Nothing, nothing." She said wiping her eyes. "Come on lets go" She said pulling him a long.


	6. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Year X787**

"Its so nice out today." Cana spoke as she laid the blanket out on grass, partially under some shade by a near by tree. Natsu placed to things on top of it. The picnic basket and the bassinet carrying his daughter, Cornelia Wendy Dragneel.

"Yeah very nice. I'm glad you suggest we take a break. I think Macao will be fine running things." Natsu said as he made sure his daughter was out of the sun. "Hopefully." He muttered under his breath. Picking up Happy from his head and putting him next to his daughter. 

"It'll be fine. Its one day. It not even a day, its like an afternoon out. We can see the guild hall from here." She told him, as he sat down next to her and Cornelia. She pulled out her book and began to read. Natsu was making faces at his daughter causing her to giggle. He pulled out some grapes for himself, a fish for Happy and some water for Cana. Cana suggested they go to the Park, a little family outing, insisting that Natsu was working to death as both guild master and father. She wasn't wrong he was exhausted. Natsu watched as his daughter held onto Happys paw as he made her giggle some more with some silly faces.

"Hey Natsu." Happy said still looking at Cornelia.

"Yeah Happy?"

"Even though its sad that Lucy, Grey and the others are gone for now. I'm happy that it lead to her being born. Is that bad?" He asked.

"Of course not buddy. Its not bad to think like that. I thought the same thing." He said giving his best pal a scratch behind the ear. "And when they return, they'll love her." Happy smiled at Natsu, before looking back to the baby. Natsu laid back against the tree and closed his eyes, maybe get some rest. Some wink of sleep. When ever Cornelia cried at night, he insisted on going to her and letting Cana rest. As he was finally falling asleep someone spoke.

"I finally found you." The voice said. Natsu opened his eyes and saw a blonde kid standing in front of him, a flying dark brown cat next to him.

"You have." Natsu said, not moving. "What is it that you want?" 

"I challenge you. I'm gonna kick your ass!" He told Natsu, a smirk formed on Cana's face but she continued reading his book.

"Yeah! Sting is the best. You're going down." The flying cat said. Natsu eyed the cat suspiciously for a moment but returned his gaze back to the boy, Sting. Natsu proceeded to get up and moving from his family. 

"Look, kid. I'm here with my family. My daughter is right there. I really don't want to fight you kid." He told him. 

"Too bad! White Dragon Claws!" He yelled running at Natsu. He went in for the attack, but Natsu had dodge and grabbed his wrist.

"Dragon Slayer. I thought so." Sting was quite after this. "The flying cat gave it away." He said with a chuckle, before his face straightened again. "What was his name kid?"

"None of your business." He told him, trying to pull away from Natsu's grip but failing.

"Kid, you interrupted the day out with my family. My one day off." His face formed a scowl, and lightning sparked from him slightly. "I suggest you tell me."

"His name was Weisslogia." A smirk forming on his face. "And I murdered him with my bare hands." This got the attention of Cana and Happy.

Natsu looked at the kid for a moment before his own trademark smirk formed. "You're lying." He said releasing his grip entirely, causing Sting to stumble back as he was still trying to get out of said grip.

"No I'm not-"

"Kid I'm gonna stop you right there. For one thing I can hear your heat beat. It sped up at the word 'murdered'. For another thing, I knew quite a bit of magic. Such as telepathy." Sting stiffened at this. "Now tell me the truth."

"He asked me to." Tears forming in his eyes, "He was dying, he asked me to. I didn't want to but it was mercy." He balled his fist. Natsu walks up to the kid, squatting down to be face to face with Sting. He placed a comforting hand on Stings shoulder.

"You did a good thing kid. You helped him, stopped him from having pain. You were strong for him. I'm sorry you had to do that.." He tells him. Sting simply nods. Natsu wipes away the boys tears. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," He said sniffing. 'He's the same age as Wendy' Natsu thought. He smiled at the kid.

"How about you come join Fairy Tail. I'll teach you more about magic. Fairy Tail is a place to grow and become your own person."

"Can I really?" The boy asks with his voice filled with a new found hope.

"Of course. You'll be my protégé." Natsu says standing up straight. "You can live with us, if that's okay with Cana." He said looking back to his love. 

"Well, we do have space. But he has to help out with Lia." She said gesturing to the baby. Natsu smiled and turned back to Sting.

"What do you say?" Sting smiles, the next thing Natsu knew was the embrace of the kid. He smiled as he hugged the kid back.

"Thank you Natsu!"

"No problem, kid. Lets pack up and head to the guild. Get you your guild mark." He told him, pulling away and walked over to Cana. Then looked to the floating exceed, "And you're also welcome to join. Can't have a dragon slayer without his cat." He said flashing them a grin. He leant down and picked up his daughter in her bassinet and scooping up Happy, chucking him on his head. Cana folded up the blanket and picked up the basket. 

"It was nice while it lasted." She muttered as they walked towards the guild.

"We will do it again, I promise." Natsu told her, flashing her his grin.

* * *

Natsu kicked open the guild hall doors. Sting walking close by and Cana trailing behind. Everyone looked to see their Master striding in with and unknown boy walking next to him.

"Hey Master. You're back early." Macao said from the bar.

"Who's the kid?" Wakaba asked.

"His name is Sting, he's going to be joining Fairy Tail." He said putting his daughters bassinet on the bar. " So is his exceed Lector. Hey Kinana. Can you grab the Guild Marker."

"Sure thing Master." She left to go upstairs. 

"So what Magic does the kid use?" Macao asked, eyeing the cat. Knowing the theme of exceeds with mages. 

"White Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu said as he made sure his daughter was okay. The was an eruption of noise. "Quite! She's asleep." He said in a whispered shout.

"Another Dragon Slayer!" Max exclaimed in a whisper, scared to anger their Master. "Does this guild attract them!"

"When Gajeel and Wendy get back we will have 5 Dragon slayers!" Wakaba said, though not in a whisper and he got a glare from Natsu. Kinana came running down the stairs with the marker. And walked over to Sting. "Where do you want it and what colour." She asked sweetly.

"Left shoulder and white please." He said. Once she had placed the mark on his shoulder a wide grin formed on his face. She the turned to the Cat next to him. 

"And what about you little guy."

"On my back ma'am. Yellow please." He says turning lifting up his vest. When it was done he turn to Sting and they both smiled at each other excitedly. Natsu pated Stings shoulder.

"Welcome to the family guys. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

"Okay so Sting, this will be your room." Natsu says as he opens the door. The room was bare, with a bed in the corner, next to that a nightstand and opposite that was a wardrobe. At the foot of the bed was a trunk. "We can go into town tomorrow get you some clothes and anything else you want to add." He says turning to the boy with a smile, holding his brown cat. "I don't know how lector sleeps. Happy normally sleeps on our bed, or in Lia's bed. If Lector want something to sleep on we can get that tomorrow if he likes."

"No its okay Master, I can sleep on Stings bed." He smiled up at Natsu.

"Okay bud. But do me a favour. Don't call me Master at home. Just call me Natsu." He says smiling at them both. "Now head to bed. We had a good celebration. Tomorrow we will go early to grab you some stuff. And then maybe some training if we I have no urgent Master duties." And with that he ruffled Stings hair and went to head to his own room.

"Hey m-Natsu?" Sting called out. Natsu stuck his head back in. 

"Yeah kid?"

"Thank you for giving us a home. I just have one question?"

"Sure go ahead." Natsu fully entered the room now.

"Why? Why are you being so nice to us. I tried to attack you? And you give me a home and purpose. A new family."

Natsu lets out a sigh and sit down on the bed. Sting follows and does the same."You remind me of me. I was maybe 10 when I joined Fairy Tail. Right after Igneel, my dragon, disappeared. Makarov, who was the Master before me let me join. And it was the best thing that could've happened. Everyone there became my family. You also remind me of a girl named Wendy, she would be your age. She was like a sister and I miss her everyday. She was also a dragon slayer. And I just see so much of me in you, determination and excitability. And so much of her raw power and innocence. You deserve the chance we got in joining Fairy Tail." He looks to Sting with a sad smile, before pulling him into a sideways hug. 

"What happened to her?"

"You know about the attack on Tenrou island right?" Sting nods at this. "She was on the island. Someone asked her to partner up for the trials. I would've been there as well. But I had a broken leg and had a special kind of flu." Natsu gets up and heads for the door. "Okay time for bed. Night kid, night lector."

"Goodnight Natsu." They said in unison before getting into their new bed.

"Night Sting" Lector whispers.

"Night buddy."


End file.
